halofandomcom-20200222-history
John-117
Looking for the rank also called Master Chief? John-117, otherwise known as SPARTAN-117, John, or informally known as the "Master Chief" after he achieved that rank, is a UNSC SPARTAN-II supersoldier. He is a genetically and cybernetically augmented warrior designed to put down rebels and insurgents within the United Nations Space Command. When the powerful alien empire known as the Covenant attacked, the Master Chief and the other Spartan-II's had a priority shift. Extensive surgical alteration coupled with a ruthless lifelong training regimen has resulted in Master Chief being significantly stronger than even the strongest natural human, and his strength and fighting ability are further augmented by the advanced MJOLNIR power armor he wears. He has been involved in over 200 engagements in his 27-year career, and has been awarded all of the UNSC's major Decorations except for the Prisoner of War Medallion. John has killed more than 1,000 Covenant soldiers singlehandedly. Biography In his early life, John lived in Elysium City, on the planet of Eridanus II. He was large for his age at the time, approximately a foot above his school peers. John had all the genetic markers set in Dr. Halsey's original study- he was as close to a perfect subject for the SPARTAN-II program as science could determine. He was a specimen of perfect physical proportion and and stunning intellect. Dr. Halsey and Lieutenant Jacob Keyes went to his colony world to study him or "view" him, and were quite amazed by his reflexes and luck when Dr. Halsey flipped a quarter and he almost seemed to know which side it would land on. John and quite a few other children his age were covertly kidnapped from their homes, and replaced with Flash Clones. Training At first, since John was used to being different and winning by himself, he couldn't understand the point of working as a team. After his first "playground" training exercise, John realized the value of working as a team. From that appoint on, John seemed to be a leader among the Spartan trainees, and it was not long until he became the Spartans' squad leader after stealing a Pelican during one of his training exercises. Eight years into Spartan training, John underwent physical augmentation and was one of only 33 to survive the process and remain fit for combat duty. After leading the other Spartans during that time, he was devastated by the other Spartans' deaths, and had trouble determining if he had spent their lives or wasted them. During his time with the Spartans, John was deemed the "luckiest" and was chosen to be the first to test the MJOLNIR armor. , circa Halo 2.]] Before the Battle of Reach, he had fought in 207 ground engagements against the Covenant, and garnered every major service medal except The Prisoner of War Medallion. It is also during this time that he is deemed the best Spartan candidate by Dr. Halsey to work with and protect Cortana. She explains that although he is neither the smartest, strongest, nor fastest of the Spartans, he is the most well-balanced, having each of those qualities in equal measure; he is also the bravest of all the Spartans and quite possibly the "luckiest" as well. Rank in Halo's Control Room.]] John received his nickname "Master Chief" from his rank as Master Chief Petty Officer. Master Chief Petty Officer is the highest enlisted rank in the UNSC Navy. Marines go by a different (but equal) set of ranks. Master Chief Petty Officer is equal to Master Gunnery Sergeant and Sergeant Major in the Marine Corps. The Eridanus Rebellion MCPO John-117's first mission was against Rebels in the asteroid belt of the Eridanus System, where his homeworld was located. He was slightly wounded while leading his squad to capture the traitor Colonel Robert Watts, leader of the rebels. He received a Purple Heart after the mission. The Covenant War Later on, he was briefed on the Covenant threat; he and his Spartans would fight at least the next 27 years against this new threat while employing the MJOLNIR Mark IV armor. Alpha Halo After many battles in the Human-Covenant War and surviving the Fall of Reach, he embarked with the Pillar of Autumn. The Pillar of Autumn was later attacked by the Covenant and was forced to to crash land on Halo, Alpha Installation 04. In the midst of fighting the Covenant, Cortana discovered the secret of Halo while inserted into the computer in the Control Room of Halo; that it was a ring-shaped construct created by the Forerunners as a last line of defense against a new species of parasitic organisms called The Flood, which was released at some point by either the Forerunners or the constructs of the installations (343 Guilty Spark, 2401 Penitent Tangent, etc.); a majority of the Covenant Elites and UNSC Sailors and Marines who landed on Halo were infected by The Flood. Captain Jacob Keyes and a small group of Marines were the first humans to encounter the Covenant-released Flood; Captain Keyes was later captured by the Flood, soon after which he died. The Master Chief was then responsible for retrieving the Index for 343 Guilty Spark, a device which would activate Halo and destroy all life within a large radius. Later, Cortana informed him of the truth about the purpose of the installation (that it was a superweapon), which led him to keep the Index from 343 Guilty Spark as long as possible. While being attacked by many Covenant, Flood and Forerunner Sentinels, he later made his way back to the Pillar of Autumn and initiated the destruction of Halo. Very few other members of the UNSC forces survived, notably Sergeant Major Johnson. OPERATION: First Strike After the destruction of Alpha Halo, the Master Chief and Cortana floated in the space in the Longsword Bomber he used to escape. He discovered three cyro tubes floating nearby, one of them containing Linda, and pulled them into the bomber. Soon after, the Covenant Flagship Ascendant Justice came into the system along with a few cruisers. A nearby Pelican dropship made its presence known and fired at the cruiser to distract it. John then linked the two vessels and brought its passengers aboard to the Longsword. There were seven others that helped in capturing a Covenant ship, rendezvousing with the Eridanus Rebels, and destroying the Covenant space station, Unyielding Hierophant. Linda-058 was another Spartan on the Pillar of Autumn, stored in a cryogenic state because of the body damage she sustained when she and Master Chief destroyed the data base containing the info needed by the Covenant to find Earth. Anton and Li were Spartans that died in an explosion after repairing the slipspace drive on the captured Covenant ship, the Ascendant Justice. Also, two other Spartans, Issac and Vinh, survived the initial attack on Reach with Fred, Linda, Kelly, Anton, Li, Grace, Will and Dr. Catherine Hasley but sacrificed themselves by running into the middle of an entire battalion of Covenant troops and detonating an explosive. This selfless act decimated the Covenant troops by more than half. Only Grace, Kelly, Will, Fred (Fredric), Linda and John were left. Grace dies on the Unyielding Hierophant, leaving four other Spartans with John-117 who returned to Earth. Dr. Halsey, head of the Spartan-II project sedates Kelly-087 and takes her on a mission that John and the others do not understand. John never knew of the others' fate. Prior to Halsey's disappearance, John faces a dilemma regarding the combat data on the Flood. Either he can give the regular data on the Flood, or give the complete data of the Flood encounter, which would condemn Johnson to death from ONI's subsequent experimentations. After the First Strike operation, John made the decision to hand over the regular data and omit the explanation for Johnson's survival. Return to Earth Chief's Mark V MJOLNIR armor was switched by technicians aboard the orbiting defense station Cairo to a Mark VI model. He attended a brief awards ceremony aboard the station, the ceremony then was interrupted by Covenant boarders, which he repulsed. The Master Chief then briefly participated with defense in the First Battle of Earth After confiscating a covenant bomb that was intended to destroy the Cairo, he requests permission from Lord Hood to leave the ship to "give the Covenant back their bomb". Master Chief then drags the bomb into a Longsword hanger bay to launch it. The resulting depresurization of the hanger, causes him and the bomb to be flung into hard vacuum, where he manages to gain entrance into a Covenant Capitol Ship's fusion chamber and detonate the bomb. The Master Chief then hitches a ride on the In Amber Clad and lands in New Mombasa, East African Protectorate to combat Covenant landing troops. During his descent on board Pelicans, his dropship is shot down by the Scarabs main cannon. The Master Chief is briefly knocked out unconscious and has to fight his way to the other Pelicans, with the aid of surviving marines from his ship. After rendezvousing with Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker in the Zanzibar Hotel, in Old Mombasa, the Master Chief destroys Covenant units along the shore of the city as he chases the tracks of the Scarab. Once he arrives at the edge of Old Mombassa, he encounters a small group of marines, whose platoon as been destroyed by the Scarab. The Master Chief receives a Scorpion Tank from Sergeant Johnson. After fighting through numerous highway tunnels, he arrives in various parks outside the main city, and after fighting through those, the Master Chief finally arrives in the city center, where a group of marines, under the command of Staff Sergeant Banks were pinned down. With the assistance of the Marines and a large stockpile of weapons, the Master Chief manages to board and destroy the Scarab. The Master Chief then is transported to the In Amber Clad to intercept The Prophet of Regret's flagship. When the flagship starts to enter slipspace, Commander Miranda Keyes then is granted permission to follow it. The Master Chief and all on board the In Amber Clad are then brought to Installation 05 Delta Halo In Amber Clad exited Slipspace in front of a blue gas planet called Substance, with another Halo in orbit at a lagrange point. John helljumped down to the surface with a number of ODSTs, took control of a Covenant-held island, and killed the High Prophet of Regret, who prematurely led the Covenant fleet to Earth. plan their hunt for the Prophet of Truth on High Charity]] He was then captured by the Gravemind after barely escaping the destruction of Regret's main temple, and taken under the Library, where he met his Covenant Elite counterpart, the Arbiter. Under the directions of the Gravemind, the two set off to stop the Covenant from activating Delta Halo. John-117 infiltrated High Charity to stop the High Prophet of Truth, white the Arbiter went to stop Tartarus from activating the ring's weapons system and wiping out all sentient life within the its range. In the end, Cortana decided that she didn't want to chance a remote detonation of In Amber Clad, and stayed aboard High Charity to ensure Delta Halo's destruction. Meanwhile, John followed Cortana's directions after Truth to a Forerunner ship, which embarked for The Ark, which is most likely to be on Earth. Upon arriving the Sol System, John informed Fleet Admiral Hood and the remaining UNSC forces who were still defending Earth that he intended "to finish this fight." Age Technically, when the events on Halo occurred, he is about 41 years old in "real time". However during the 27 years of war against the Covenant, UNSC ships had to make Slipspace jumps to get from system to system and from battle to battle. It is stated in the official website that "faster-than-light travel is not instantaneous; 'short' jumps routinely take up to two months, and 'long' jumps can last six months or more." It is also known from the novels that UNSC personnel go into deep-sleep in cryochambers during FTL jumps. Therefore, since it is known that the Master Chief and his Spartans were present at hundreds of battles in Inner and Outer colonies, the Master Chief's actual biological age should be much younger, as he would have been in cryo-stasis while in transit from system to system and aged almost nothing in the process. This would also explain why Dr Halsey does not seem as old as she should be. Another explanation is that perhaps the human lifespan in that time period is possibly significantly longer and the onset of aging is delayed due to improved medical care in the 26th century. Face There have been numrous times when people have claimed to see master cheif's face. However, there has recently been a video of a possible version of the face using the halo 3 beta. |This is a cleaned up version of the face seen in the video of the public beta. ]] Full Video: http://www.gamevideos.com/video/id/12217 The Demon The Covenant refer to all Spartans as "Demons", but is most commonly used in reference to the Master Chief. During Halo: Combat Evolved and Halo 2 gameplay, the Covenant forces call the Master Chief "The Demon", or just "Demon". Biblical Reference "John-117" is believed by many fans to be a reference to New Testament of the Christian Bible. Bungie Studios is known to have placed many biblical references in their earlier Marathon video game series, and many other such references have been found in the Halo series. Here are passages from the Book of Revelation (more formally known as The Revelation of St. John the Divine). Revelation in Greek is called "The Apocalypse", a title possibly shortened from "The Apocalypse of John." :When I saw him, I fell at his feet as though dead. Then he placed his right hand on me and said: “Do not be afraid. I am the First and the Last." :I am the Living One; I was dead, and behold I am alive for ever and ever! And I hold the keys of death and Hades. :Book of Revelation, NIV. Chapter 1 - verses 17 and 18. :And when they shall have finished their testimony, the beast that ascendeth out of the pit shall make war against them, and shall overcome them, and kill them. :Revelation. 11:7 There are also references in one other book of the Bible. 1 John houses these: :But if we walk in the light as He is in the light, we have fellowship with one another, and the blood of Jesus Christ cleanses us from all sin. :1 John 1:7 ('1''' John 1''': '''7)'' :And the world is passing away, and the lust of it; but he who does the will of God abides forever. : - 1''' John 2: '''1 7''' And here are passages from the Gospel of John. These are thought less likely to be references: :Then after that saith he to his disciples, Let us go into Judaea again. :Gospel of John, 11:7 :For the law was given by Moses, but grace and truth came by Jesus Christ. :Gospel of John, 1:17 Alternatively, others believe the number to be a reference to "site 117", an archeology site containing the first evidence of human battle. The site is near Jebel Sahaba, Nubia and dates from between 12,000-10,000 BC. The site contains 59 human remains of men, women and children who were clearly killed with primitive hunting implements. Quotes ]] *'''John-117: "No, I think we're just getting started" - final cutscene of Halo: Combat Evolved *'John-117': "Relax, I'd rather not piss this thing off." - to the Arbiter while being held by Gravemind *'John-117': "You told me there wouldn't be any cameras." - to Sergeant Major Johnson on Cairo Station *'John-117': "I need a weapon." - to Sergeant Major Johnson on Cairo Station *'John-117': "How much firepower would you need to crack one of the engine's shields?" - to Cortana in the level The Maw *'John-117': "Here we go." - to Cortana during the last cutscene of Halo: Combat Evolved *'John-117': "This is SPARTAN-117. Can anyone hear me? Over." Lord Hood: "Isolate that signal! (to Cairo Station technician). Master Chief, you mind telling me what you're doing on that ship?" John-117: "Sir, finishing this fight." - final cutscene of Halo 2 *'Marine': "Marine! Fall back now!" Sergeant Major: "Any sign of the Chief?" Third Marine: "Negative Sir. I think we lost him." John-117: "Not yet." - Starry Night Trailer *'John-117': "Sir. Permission to leave the station." Lord Hood: "For what purpose Master Chief?" John-117: "To give the Covenant back their bomb." - Cairo Station final cutscene. Trivia *At the age of six John had brown hair, freckles, and a small gap between his front teeth.Halo: The Fall of Reach, page 22 *Though many think that John-117 is a member of the UNSC Marine Corps, he is in fact, a member in the UNSC Navy. *In the second issue of Halo: Uprising, the Master Chief is captured and interrogated by the Covenant Army. It is unclear if he was actually caught off guard, or he did it on purpose. *He is the only playable character in Halo: Combat Evolved and one of the two playable characters in Halo 2. It is unknown if he will be the only playable character in Halo 3. And it is currently unknown if he will be one of the Spartans of the unit Spartan Group Omega in Halo Wars. Sources Category:Characters Category:Spartans Category:UNSC